ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Seminar
Ultraman Seminar is a Super Ultra born from the fusion of Ultraman Giga and Ultraman Xena, who debuted in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption and is the Ultimate Form derived from their formidable friendship. As a result, Seminar is considered a single entity and having the conscious of his own. During Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast!, Seminar's power has greatly exceeded that of Ultraman Contrast. History Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption Thanks to the arrival of Ultraman Zero, Giga and Xena were freed from the crucifix done by Alien Guts and Alien Nackle, both Ultras immediately fused into Seminar and journeyed to Land of Atlantis. Seminar left Zero to deal with Virus, while the Ultra fought against a corrupted version of One and after a seemingly difficult battle, Seminar freed One from the dark influence, who returned the favor with saving Lila from the corruption fate and defused back into his components. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! Since Xena and Giga's character arc will be completed here, Seminar will definitely make an appearance during the final battle with Desastro. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': While in human form, Haruto and Mirai will raise their transformation items respectively and shouts "Seminar" before the said Ultra raises in giant form. In Ultra Form, Xena and Giga quickly engulfs themselves in an aura of light and physically fuses into the Ultra. *'Grip Strength': 90,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 180,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Pressure': N/A *'Weaknesses: '''Not specified nor implied Body Features *'Seminar Brace': A multi-purpose bracer item that fuses the power of Xena Brace and Baraji Stone. *'Color Timer':A regular color timer that operates like any other color timer. *'Seminar Symbol: A symbol on his stomach-like area which draws his name. *'''Protectors: Seminar's sturdiest part of his body, granting him durability against powerful attacks. *'Ultra Armor': Seminar wields the Ultra Armor, more durable than any other regular Ultras. *'Strength': While lacking the light manipulation abilities from Contrast, Seminar naturally possesses strength greater than an average Ultraman. Seminar's final appearance puts him slightly powerful than Contrast. Techniques Special *'Rainbowrium Beam': Seminar charges his hands with energy and raises it to receive sunlight and crosses his hands and place it 'X' style, it's powerful enough to destroy the strongest monster and stronger than the finishers of his components and alternatively known as Seminar Blaster. 'It appears as a plasmatic rainbow-like ray. *'Beam Lamp Shot:Seminar fires a very powerful ray of energy from its beam lamp, it is the combination of Xena and Giga's beam lamp attack. *'Timer Pure': Seminar releases emit an entire wave of light from his Color Timer and release a powerful beam that instantly purifies any dark energies and freeing others from corruption. Also, the attack can be split into a barrage of energy slices to amplify the destructive power of said attack. This attack is based on the power of friendship and its the strongest attack of Seminar. *'Heroic Arrow':Arrow shaped energy blasts, it can purify an area of darkness and converts any dark light into pure light for use. Abilities *'Barrier': Seminar can create a very huge barrier to protect himself from any attacks,it can stop the most powerful attacks. *'Teleportation': Seminar is capable of teleporting short distances. *'Attacks from his components': As the fusion of Xena and Giga, Seminar has access to greatly enhanced versions of the attacks utilized by his components. **'Xena Phoenix' **'Xena Cannon' **'Giga Thunder Especially' ***'Giga UV Especially' **'Giga Shot' Physical *'Super Kick': A powerful kick attack with super anti-gravity waves. *'Super Punch': A powerful punch attack with super anti-gravity waves. *'Tackle Move': A tackle move attack with Seminar using his back to hit his foes. *'Super Rammer': A powerful ramming attack. *'Super Headbutt': A headbutt attack. Trivia *Seminar is heavily based on Ultraman Ginga Victory and the recently Ultraman Ruebe. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng